Welcome Back
by Violette1415scs
Summary: Not sure about this, but I'll give it a go. Switching between POV, Karen Gillan and Matt Smith as their relationship grows closer and they begin to realise what they have is special and yadeedadeeda. Ok, its Smillan, don't like, don't read. Birthday Fic for my friend KaterinaPond :) I don't own Doctor Who or Karen or Matt. Rated T, because I have no idea what's going to happen. R?


**Written from Karen's POV, could possibly be OOC, let me know if it's terrible, and we will pretend I never wrote this! :P Also, I wouldn't have the faintest clue about filming and stuff like that, so bear with me! :D Maybe a few chapters long, maybe more than a few. Any feedback at all is most welcome; I really need help with this fic, as I have no idea what I'm doing. Cheers :D**

**Happy Birthday KatPond!**

**Thanks for being there for me :) Have a terrific day!**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and cast a weary look around the room. It was my first full day of filming today. First day on set of Doctor Who series 5. I couldn't have been more nervous if I had tried. The cold wintery air blowing around through my carelessly open window was incredibly off-putting to actually get out of bed at all. But, seeing as though this was London, it wasn't exactly new. May as well get it over with, I thought. Quickly, I pulled back the covers and jumped out of bed, closing the window on my way to the bathroom for a shower.

It was too warm, I didn't really want to get out, but with the prospect of filming today, it brightened my thoughts, and I quickly turned off the water and hopped out. I picked out a warm sweater and a pair of skinny jeans and Uggs, knowing I would have to change into my costume on set, so I picked up my jacket as well and carried it out down the stairs to the kitchen and laid it over a chair.

I turned the kettle on, and sat down for some toast with Nutella, and a cup of coffee.

I still had plenty of time before I had to be on set, so I took my time getting ready, and before I knew it, I had to be off.

I hailed a taxi, gave the driver the address, and soon enough, I was there.

I quickly looked around and spotted Matt who was talking to Arthur, I had only spoken to them a few times before, so I was a bit nervous, but it quickly faded when Matt waved me over with a gloved hand. I smiled at him, and he returned it with a cheerful look in his eyes. It sent a few butterflies kicking up quite a fuss in my stomach, but I paid no attention to them. The chilly wind picked up my gingery hair and blew it all over the place, and I silently wished I had bought a tie with me to get it out of my face, at least for now.

"Hey!" I said, trying to seem as calm and collected as possible as I brushed my hair out of my face, "How are ya?"

Matt laughed, "I keep forgetting how Scottish you actually sound," He said between laughs, "Yeah, we're good, it's a bit cold though."

"I agree," I said, pulling my jacket a big snugger around my shoulders.

"Heh, well we only just got here about 10mins ago, and we were a bit early," Matt gestured to Arthur who looked rather snug in his woollen sweater and furry jacket. "So yeah, I could show you about? If you want…"

"Umm, ok!" I quickly agreed, thinking to myself how charming he was, and followed Matt to the sea of people who were setting up cameras and temporary buildings.

"I'll see you around!" Matt called back to Arthur, and I turned around to give him a quick wave and a nod.

Matt seemed to know his way around a film set blindfolded. He knew everyone, and introduced me to everyone by name, and the way he seemed to rush about with such energy, I wasn't cold for long. We became quite good friends quite quickly, we seemed to have a connection that I think we both realised had been there from the start.

* * *

**Well, fans of mine, (of which there are quite few) enjoying it so far? Trust me, it wont just be mindless drabble, it will have some sort of a plot later on, but my coffee is wearing off, and I made a deal, so that's all for now. I might write some more in the morning if I can. REVIEWS PLS. IT HALPS ME BE MOTIVATED.**


End file.
